The present invention relates to vertical screening devices, and more particularly to a vertical screening device having at least one cylinder screen and adapted to be connected with its lower end portion to a similar screening device or a drive unit and, with its upper end portion, to a similar screening device or a distributor device, said screening device further being adapted, together with the other devices connected thereto, to be imparted a movement of rotation. The screening device may thus be of the type disclosed in Swedish Patent No. 434,349, although it must not necessarily be imparted an oscillating angular velocity. The screening device is so designed that it can be removed laterally once the connections with the other devices have been undone.